Adam Marciniuk (Adam M.)
Adam Marciniuk '''(na forum Adam.M przed założeniem swojego konta korzystał z konta Tomasza Hechlińskiego Reksia) - jeden z prawcowników Aidem Media. Co o nim wiemy? *Pracuje w Aidem Media jako tester i kierownik produkcji *Był kierownikiem produkcji RiMS i kierownikiem produkcji RIMS LE *W pracach nad RIMS LE opracowywał zmiany i to własnie on testował obok Marcina i Babci Reksia *Nie pomagał w Przygodach Reksia w trakcie Pierwszej Serii. *23 sierpnia 2011r. dołączył do forum jako Adam M. Wcześniej korzystał z konta Babci Reksia. *Na forum ma rangę Operator Łopaty. *Jest honorowym członkiem Rady Mędrców. RIMS (LE) Kierownik produkcji. Opracowywał zmiany. Testował LE. CoS2 Był kierownikiem produkcji, twórcą scenariuszu i dialogów gry MS 2. Na forum Wymieniany Wpierw pojawiał się jako wymianiany przez Szalonego Kapelusznika. Pierwsze jego wspomnanie to: "(...) a że Adam, chwała mu za to, nie zamierzą ciąć scenariusza (...)" 3 sie 2009 Dnia 20 sie 2009 został opublikowany dla "wysyłania wsparcia" e-mail też przez Szalonego Kapelusznika. Jednakże ze względow przekładania terminow RiMS do tego e-maila mogły napływać pewne tresci. Szalony Kapelusznik poprosił jednak o "(...)nie pisanie żadnych skarg na podany adres!(...)", bo "(...)To nie Adam ustala datę premiery tylko stara się zrobić grę jak najszybciej.(...)" Pojawienie się na Forum Pojawienie się na Forum nadeszło niespodziewanie i ni skąd, ni zowąd. Pierwszy post: Drodzy fani Reksia. Mimo iż nie osłabły jeszcze emocje związane z ostatnim tytułem przygód Reksia i mimo że nadal cześć z was jeszcze nie miało możliwości aby zapoznać się najnowszą odsłoną gry, chciałbym zadać wam pytanie dotyczące przyszłych losów naszego bohatera. Jak na pewno zauważyliście, na pudełku z grą widnieje napis „Nowa Seria” więc łatwo wywnioskować, że zamierzamy nadal kontynuować przygody naszego dzielnego bohatera. Jednakże zastanawiamy się jak rozwiązać problem długiego czasu oczekiwania na kolejne części. Następna część, której wielkość można przyrównać do „Miasta Sekretów”, wymagałaby długiego czasu pracy ( 8 – 12 miesięcy ), dlatego też myślimy nad podzieleniem gry na mniejsze epizody, które stanowić będą osobną przygodę, ale po złączeniu stworzą jedną linię fabularną. Podzielenie gry na mniejsze części pozwoli wam cieszyć się nową przygodą co 3 – 4 miesiące. Uprzedzając pytania, jeden epizod byłby zamkniętą przygodą pozwalającą na kilka godzin gry. Napiszcie więc proszę, która z opcji waszym zdaniem jest najlepsza: 1. Obecna forma gry, długie oczekiwanie i długa przygoda 2. Epizody, krótkie oczekiwanie i krótsza przygoda '''Adam M.-15 paz 2009 Wybrano opcję nr 2 większoscią 7 głosow. ---- Pewnego dnia-23 sierpnia 2011-pojawił się. Miał nowe konto. Witajcie Babcia Reksia krzywo na mnie patrzy gdyż wciąż wykorzystywałem jej imię do kontaktu z wami, zaś Marcin dał mi jednoznacznie do zrozumienia, że najwyższy czas abym pojawił się na forum no chyba, że koniecznie chcę przedyskutować kwestię premii uznaniowych. Nie ma wyboru, to mój szef ;). Zapewne mnie nie kojarzycie, ot taka rola szarej eminencji, ale to na mnie narzekaliście ilekroć przesuwany był termin pojawienia się Miasta Sekretów na rynku oraz za wszystkie zmiany i dodatki, które pojawiły się w limitowanej edycji ;) Jeśli macie pytania związane ze scenariuszem i wszelkimi rozwiązaniami projektowymi przyjętymi w grze, cóż postaram się odpowiedzieć. Krótkie info dotyczące postaci. Ów jegomość to znany wam Sergio, który po obaleniu burmistrza musiał zamknąć swój kram gdyż sprzedaż sera dramatycznie spadła. Jednakże z czegoś trzeba żyć. Sergio zatrudnił się więc w Mole Mart. Obecnie strajkuje, żąda założenia związku zawodowego i będzie to jedno z zadań Kretesa w epizodzie 1. Dlaczego jest wredny i niezadowolony? Cóż, zbankrutował, pracuje w hipermarkecie za głodową stawkę i nikt nie honoruje jego praw pracowniczych. Nie ma więc żadnych powodów do zadowolenia. Jak zapewne się domyślacie widok Kretesa niezbyt go cieszy. Kategoria:Twórcy gier z Reksiem